trekcontinuityannuatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rigel
"Rigel", the name of a prominant star also known as Beta Orionis, is more commonly used to refer to the star system Beta Rigel. The Beta Rigel system is one of the most important locations in known space. For centuries it has served as a hub of commerce and interstellar trade, and today is the economic heart of the United Federation of Planets. Featuring an incredible number of habitable worlds, it is also the most densely populated system in Federation space. The Rigel system contains 12 planets, numerous commercial and trading outposts, and a shipyard facility. Eight of the planets are inhabited; five are M-class. This is considered by many scientists too improbable to be natural; instead it is believed that an ancient, advanced race may have constructed several of the worlds. The theory that an ancient people like the mysterious Preservers may have built star systems actually originated with an analysis of Beta Rigel. Despite evidence that building planets is certainly possible, many still consider the idea of a benevolent god-race “seeding” inhabited worlds to be a child’s story, nothing more. Four distinct races of Rigelian call the Rigel system home. They have been allied through a network of trade guilds and business contracts for centuries, and together administrate the United Rigel Colonies, which are also home to many non-Rigelian species, most notably Humans. In fact, Human colonists now outnumber two of the Rigelian races in the Rigel system. Rigel I is a lifeless rock, a B-class planetoid orbiting within the star’s “hot zone”. An asteroid belt separates it from the other planets in the system. Rigel II is M-class and a popular tourist destination, known for its many holiday resorts. It is home to the Chelons, a reptilian race of Rigelians. Rigel III is an inhospitable world colonized through the use of pressure domes. From orbit, it appears a deep green. Rigel IV is M-class, and the homeworld of a race who outwardly appear Human but whose physiology is Vulcanoid. It also features a sizable Chelon population. The capital city is Pil Stornom, another city is Ankanner, and a major waterway is the Argus River. The planet appears yellow and brown from orbit, with water tinted slightly red. It is the location of the headquarters for the Bureau of Interplanetary Affairs, and capital of the United Rigel Colonies. Rigel IV is also the location of several major Pergium refineries, and the Rigel Polytechnic Institute. Rigel V is M-class, and home to a race of Rigelians with yellow or silver skin. There are also large numbers of the Vulcanoids; colonists from Rigel IV emigrated here for political reasons many generations ago. Rigel V is known for its contributions to medical science, and its state-of-the-art hospital ships. Its educational facilities are greatly respected too, and it is known as the most socially advanced of the system’s planets, lacking the unusually high crime rates and occasional seediness of the other Rigel worlds. Rigel VI is M-class, with rich green oceans and landmasses of darker green and black. Wet and humid, with a large tropical zone, it is home to a race of amphibian Rigelians, as well as many Human colonists. Its capital city is New Burbank, while points of interest include the Starbase 134 Shuttle Integration Facility and the Rigel Cup Regatta. Rigel VII is a J-class gas giant with swirls of purple and white gas. The largest planet in the system, it generates considerable heat, contributing to the warm climate of its tidally-locked terrestrial neighbour, Rigel VI. Rigel VIII is a small, somewhat undeveloped, M-class colony world home primarily to Rigel V Rigelians and Humans. Rigel IX is a terraformed K-class world home to colonists from Rigel IV and V. The most populous settlement is Tamaran City. Rigel X is a frozen P-class planet, which since the early 21st century has been a major trading outpost where both legal and illegal activities of every description have taken place. The Rigel Trade Complex was notoriously seedy prior to the system achieving Federation membership. Rigel XI is a frozen rock and the least notable planet in the system. Rigel XII is a dilithium mining outpost supplying fuel for both Starfleet and civilian shipyards. Its facilities are largely automated, and the permanent population is very low. Rigel has been a hub of commercial activity for centuries, and its planets are abundant in natural resources. If the system is indeed artificial, it may be that these resources were deposited by the builders. The multiple Rigelian species remember little of their pre-history, and at least some may in fact be descendents of this advanced civilization. Rigelian records, in the form of trade agreements and business contracts, suggest that Rigel II, IV, V and VI were in contact with one another over a thousand years ago. After several centuries of mutual suspicion and the occasional conflict, their native races united in order to present an image of strength and security to their interstellar neighbours, fearful lest they should be invaded. Rigel itself never colonized other systems, preferring economic supremacy to territorial conquest. Rather than building an empire, the complex network of allied Rigelian business giants that made up the United Rigel Colonies established trade outposts and encouraged others to come to them. Rigel became the economic heart of the region, while the unified military forces of its four member races dissuaded attack. A powerful branch of government within the United Rigel Colonies was the Rigelian Trade Commission, which oversaw commercial relations with dozens of neighbouring star systems. While much of the commerce taking place at Rigel was legitimate, fringe organizations and Rigelian crime cartels became notorious for piracy, slave trading and extortion. The Rigelian authorities tended to turn a blind eye, eager to increase their system’s wealth whatever the cost. Category:Star Systems